


Confianza

by Raquellu47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Situado en el 2x18) "[...] Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Solo necesitaba que alguien me mirara fijamente a los ojos y me dijera ‹‹Confío en ti. Puedes lograrlo››. Alguien que me apretara la mano y me diera su apoyo incondicional. Y Felicity lo estaba haciendo. Aquí. Ahora."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confianza

**Author's Note:**

> Confianza:
> 
> 1\. Esperanza firme que se tiene en algo o en alguien.
> 
> 2\. Que posee las cualidades recomendables para el fin al que se destina.
> 
> 3\. Ánimo, aliento, vigor para obrar.
> 
> 4\. Familiaridad (en el trato).

Tenía una dirección. Por fin.

Llevaba esperando para ese momento desde que me enteré de que había secuestrado a Thea. Miento, más bien desde que me enteré de que la flecha que le había clavado en el ojo no le había matado.

Ahora tenía una dirección. Le tenía. Por fin.

Ya sabía dónde encontrarle, dónde encontrar a Slade, ese hombre que en la isla se había convertido en el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, en el padre que había perdido de camino a tierra firme, en un mentor que me obligó a sobrevivir cuando pensaba que ya no había razones para hacerlo. Fue el primero que me tendió la mano, el que me enseñó lo que era el compañerismo.

Y pensar que estaba hablando del mismo hombre que enloqueció de amor, el mismo que tenía el Mirakuru corriéndole por las venas, embraveciéndole, alimentando su odio y su rencor hacia mí. El mismo Slade Wilson al que tuve que matar. Tuve que verle caer, sangrando, y tuve que tener la fuerza suficiente para darme la vuelta y dejarle allí… Pero había vuelto con sed de venganza, y esta vez me aseguraría de matarle de verdad.

Solo tenía que ir al almacén y apuntar bien.

\- Por lo menos déjanos rodear el perímetro – pidió Diggle a mis espaldas, sacándome de mi trance. Cogí el arco del soporte que lo sujetaba y apreté con fuerza mis dedos alrededor de él, sintiendo su energía vibrar a través de mi brazo.

\- No – contesté bruscamente, girándome para encararle. No podía arriesgarme… - Isabel fue muy clara: voy solo o Thea muere.

\- Ollie, este es otro de los juegos de Slade – intervino Sara, dubitativa, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo, como si no estuviera segura de si debía hablar o quedarse callada. – Y al menos que…

\- ¡No! – estallé, harto ya de la desconfianza que todos tenían en mí, de que me echara cosas a la cara que habían sido errores de ambos.

Cierto es que seguía molesto con ella por lo que me había dicho antes. ¿Acaso se pensaba que yo necesitaba que alguien me recordara que había creado a Slade? ¿No se le ocurrió que ya tenía suficiente con la culpa que me corroía el interior desde que le clavamos aquella aguja? ¡No! ¡Me bastaba con lo mío! ¡Como para que ahora llegara ella y me lo reprochara!

\- ¡Lo que no puedo hacer, Sara, es  _nada_! – bajé el tono de voz, tratando de mantener la calma. La última persona que había esperado que evitara que fuera tras Slade y recuperara a mi hermana era ella, pero resultó ser la única que ponía trabas constantemente. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso cuando no hacía ni una semana había salido corriendo a un edificio para salvar a su hermana? - ¿Qué harías tú si fuera Laurel? ¿O tu padre? ¿O tu madre? – espeté, incapaz de dejar de gritar. Necesitaba liberar aquello que llevaba corroyéndome desde que todo empezó.

Observé cómo Diggle ponía los brazos en jarras y se miraba los zapatos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba incómodo o no quería enfrentarse conmigo. Vi ese hueco vacío que tendría que haber estado ocupando Roy, pero él lo había dejado,  _me había dejado_ , incapaz de comprender mi modo de actuar, mis razonamientos. Él había llegado a mí buscando un héroe que le ayudara a salvar a la gente inocente de Starling City, pero se había encontrado a un hombre con una máscara y un arco jugando a ser un salvador. Noté cómo Sara también rehuía mi mirada, con cara de tristeza y resignación. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de pararme, no cuando se trataba de mi familia. ¡La vida de mi hermana pequeña estaba en juego! ¿¡Cómo era capaz de decirme que me quedara quieto y no hiciera nada?!

A veces… A veces se olvidan de que soy humano, de que bajo esta capucha verde no hay más que un niño que se vio obligado a crecer demasiado rápido, a desconfiar de todos. Se olvidan de que yo también tengo sentimientos y de que muchas veces éstos me arrastran, me hunden en un pozo sin fondo, o me llevan a hacer cosas que en momentos de más lucidez jamás se me pasarían por la mente.

Pero soy humano. Sufro. Lloro. Amo. Río.

Y no impedirán que vaya a salvar a mi hermana.

\- ¡No me arrastraréis al mismo debate una y otra vez! – concluí, cogiendo aire profundamente.

\- Ve – me cortó Felicity, hablando por primera vez.

Alcé la cabeza de golpe, buscando sus ojos, necesitándolos.

\- Ve a buscar a Thea – continuó, con voz firme, saliendo de ese segundo lugar al que había quedado relegada desde que Sara se unió al equipo. Se acercó a mí con seguridad, los brazos firmemente cruzados en el pecho, su mirada azul transparente y sincera brillando por un sentimiento que no era capaz de averiguar. – Detén a Slade.  _Haz lo que sea necesario_  – remarcó las palabras, dejándome claro que era el momento de dejarse de sutilezas o promesas. Si era necesario matar, tendría que hacerlo.

Respiré profundamente, despejando la mente. Tenía razón, como siempre…

\- Termina con esto de una vez por todas – pidió, sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de mí, trasmitiéndome todo lo que no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

Pero, ante todo, dejándome claro que confiaba en mí. Porque ese era el sentimiento que hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran: la confianza. Confianza en mí, en mi capacidad para salvar a Thea, en mi puntería para no fallar otra vez y derrotar a Slade. En mi fuerza para que no me temblara la mano cuando disparara.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Solo necesitaba que alguien me mirara fijamente a los ojos y me dijera ‹‹Confío en ti. Puedes lograrlo››. Alguien que me apretara la mano y me diera su apoyo incondicional.

Y Felicity lo estaba haciendo. Aquí. Ahora.

Asentí, agradeciendo la existencia de aquella maravillosa mujer, y reafirmé mi mano alrededor de la madera del arco, notándola fría y a la vez cálida bajo mis guantes. Apreté la mandíbula y giré sobre mis talones, notando el carcaj rebotar contra mi espalda a cada paso que daba hacia la salida.

Estaba decidido: iba a matar a Slade Wilson y a recuperar a mi hermana.

**Fin**


End file.
